L'envers du décor
by Allison Mentalist
Summary: Que se passe-t-il réellement derrière le rideau? Comment réagiraient nos héros favoris, vraiment, suivant les situations même la plus incongrue? Les petits défauts agacent toujours et les réactions sont civilisées. Croyez-vous? Tirez le rideau et assistez à un acte complètement farfelu.[Rigsby, John Le Rouge ...]
1. Défi

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Cet OS qui suit est en deux parties, un défi qui est venu involontairement comme ça à l'esprit avec un auteur; Elizabeth Mary Holmes, en parlant. Celui-ci est assez spécial concernant son but et je vous invite à lire l'explication en fin de cette page seulement après avoir lu cette partie. Je ne peux vous en dire plus. Le but du jeu est que cela vous amène à la note après avoir terminé l'histoire. Cette partie est adressée, je tiens à le préciser, aux lecteurs timides et non à ceux qui le sont moins ou pas du tout. Pour vous, lecteurs qui sont à l'aise pour se faire connaître, je vous invite à vous rendre immédiatement à la deuxième page. Pour comprendre pourquoi, lisez également cette note sur cette première page pour savoir. ;) Rendez-vous à la fin de cette page. :)**

* * *

 **Locaux du C.B.I: Espace de travail.**

-Pizza, pizza de fine de mission! s'exclame Rigsby arrivent, triomphant, heureux, le carton dans les mains qui sent bon .

Lorsqu'une affair est bouclée, c'est la tradition. Et quel régal pour ce qui est coutumier.

Oooh! Le miam, miam hawaïen! Mais pas pour tout le monde.

L'agent pose ensuite le carton sur la grande table qui se situe près de l'écran plasma dans le coine, l'équipe au complet se précipitant non comme des morfale mais à leur habitude d'être civilisé. L'odeur est alléchante et s'agrippe immédiatement à leurs narines. Mmm! Ca sent bon!

Rigsby ouvre la boîte d'emballage, les autres agglutinant autour tandis que Jane ne se presse pas, toujours assis sur son canapé usé.

" _Ah_! _Come je t'aime_! _Tu es l'amour de mon bien-être. Il n'y a pas meilleur que toi pour mes microsiestes, parfois à rallonge_. _Mes fesses, mon corps, ma tête te disent merci_."

Il referme peu après un magaine sans tellement d'importance, le balance sur le canapé, se lève puis s'avance vers la table nonchalammnet. Les agents prennent leur part alors que Cho rale.

-Pizza à l'ananas. Je n'aime pas l'ananas. Tu aurais pu prendre autre chose.

Son ami, coéquipier tourne la tête après avoir sucé une noisette de sauce tomate sur son pouce, l'air désolé.

-Ah! Mince! J'y ai puls pensé.

-Ben ouais.

-En même temps comme nous on aime … J'ai oublié.

L'un et l'autre se fixent durant un furtif instant avant que Van Pelt suggère une solution.

-T'as qu'à enlever les morceaux d'ananas.

Cho oriente son regard cete fois-ci en direction de sa collègue, l'expression neutre tout en pensant que son idée est idiote.

-Non car tu sais très bien que le goût va rester et toute la garniture va partir avec.

-Mais non. ajoute-elle posément. Tu retires les morceaux.

Les yeux de l'agent se pose sur de la part de pizza, décidant de la reposer. Toutefois, Van Pelt ne lui en laisse pas trop le temps, jetant par un geste impulsif, la part atterrissant au loin.

-Ca va pas! Pourquoi tu as fait ça?!

Cho hausse e ton face à son amie, celle-ci imperturbable à cette seconde, répondant avec désinvolture, ayant été à la bonne école.

-Tu n'aimes pas. Qu'est-ce ça peut faire?

Le bleu de l'équipe hausse les épaules s'en moquant, sous le regard ahuri de ses autres collègues, ceux-ci bouche béante, celle de Rigsby quant à elle occupée à enfourner un morceau, le bout de sa part pendant au bord des lèvres.

-Tu n'avais pas à la jeter comme va!

-Va la chercher.

-Sûrement pas!

Mains sur les hanches, tous deux s'afforntent du regard, aucun ne pliant.

-Vous êtes ridicules. se manifeste leur patronne, trouvant ce comportement puéril.

Après avoir avalé son morceau, Rigsby à la mauvaise idée, là, d'ouvrir la bouche tout en mangeant à nouveau. Van Pelt se tourne alors vers lui, sourcils froncés, irritée.

-Eh! Tu me postillonnes dessus! epoussetant quelques miettes de pâte molle.

-Désolé.

L'agent à ce moment affiche son embarras tel un petit garçon qui vient de s efaire gronder avant de s'éloigner légèrement. Suite à ça, la jeune recrue libère son énervement, allant de son commentaire sans ménagement. Et vlan! Cho s'en recevant dans les dents.

-Oh! Et puis toi, tu nous emmerdes avec ton rejet envers les ananas! Qui déteste à ce point l'ananas?!

Pendant que Van Pelt et Cho règlent leurs comptes sur un choix de goût et que Lisbon tente de jouer les médiateurs en ayant ras-le-bol de faire l'arbitre, le mentaliste court vers la part de pizza, s ebaisse une fois au pied de, l'inspecte, se déplaint avec rapidité. Sa chaussure de droite est ensuite ôtée et à l'aide de son pied protégé d'une chaussette grise, celui-ci écrabouille un peu la garniture, criant par la suite; _C'est meilleur quand c'set écrasé sur le sol_!

La part est décollée vite-fait du parquet, la ramenant sous les yeux dégoûtés de ses partenaires.

-Tiens, Cho. Les ananas sont restés collés par terre.

L'agent grimace, n esachant quoi répondre excepté que c'est dégueulasse, décontenancé.

-Jane. Vous êtes un ignoble porc!

-Oui. Mais le problème est résolu.

Lisbon lui lance alors un regard hébété tandis que le solutionneur aux initiatives du tout conventionnel et aux actions anti-orthodoxes va s erasseoir sur son canapé, décontracte, croisant les jambes, magazine repris.

-Comme ça, le problème est clos. La prochaine fois, j'achèterai des beignets. Ca cause moins d'engueulade.

Très à l'aise, en pleine insolence, liberté de n'importe quel agissement, pour le moins bizarroïde, il se remet à lire, le regard de ses coéquipiers rivés sur lui, tous hébétés également. Beurk, beurk!

Le téléphone sonne de suite après, Van Pelt se hâtant de décrocher. Et plaquage au sol dans le vide qui la fait trébucher. Non, quand même pas. C'est assez drôle ce que Jane peut s'imaginer, l'amusant en train d'en rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire? demande Lisbon, intriguée par le ricanement soudain du consultant.

Celui-ci relève le ne du magazine, regarde sa chef, répondant seulement par un; Rien.

-Un délire personnel. Vous ne comprendriez pas.

-Ben voyons!

Sa tête dodeline, yeux levés au ciel, le traitant de pas net dans sa tête. Le mentaliste possède une imagination trsè prolifique ainsi que fantaisiste. Sans doute barjo.

-C.B.I.

Sentant que cet appel signale une nouvelle enquête, Rigsby enfourne le reste de s apart de pizza dans la bouche tel un glouton, lorgnant sur une nouvelle sans avoir pris le temps d'avaler. Jane en bon télépathe, pendant ce court instant, devine les pensées de Lisbon exprimées à son égard.

-Oui, vous ave raison. Je suis marteau, zinzin.

-Je n'ai rien dit.

-Si, si. Je vous ai entendu.

Son regard se relève de nouveau, l'oriente en sa direction, déchiffrant un air coupable sur le visage de sa supérieure. Le sourire espiègle du consultant provoque brusquement une déviation d'humeur de celle-ci vers une défensive verbale.

-Oubliez-moi.

-Ok. et se replonge dans la lecture du magazine, souriant.

En même temps, Van Pelt raccroche, informant d'un homicide.

-Patron. Un meurtre a eu lieu au domicile de l'inspecteur Columbo. C'est son chien qui a trouvé le corps dans le jardin.

-Super, une longue route jusqu'à Los Angeles! Ok. On y va. Van Pelt vous restez ici au cas où.

L'agent rale à son tour, boudant avant d'extérioriser s aassitude.

-J'en ai marre moi, de tenir sans arrêt la permanence. Ca fait déjà plusieurs épisodes que j'y suis.

-Désolé mais c'est comme ça. C'est pas moi qui décide du scénario.

Une nouvelle sonnerie du téléphone retentit immédiatement après, décrochant à nouveau. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle raccroche, une lueur d'espoir crépitant dans ses pupilles de praline croquante.

-Qui était-ce? questionne Lisbon, intriguée une nouvelle fois, également inquiète.

-C'était Laroche. Son chien semble avoir disparu. Il pense qu'il a été kidnappé ou qu'il a fait une fugue à cause du vol de son os. Je peux y aller?

-Mais qui va tenir la permanence?

La voyant rayonner de joie à l'idée de s'en charger, n'ayant personne d'autre, l'agent senior lui accorde la permission, répondant qu'elle va s edébrouiller.

-Ron aura qu'à s'en occuper.

-Chouette!

Étincelante de gaieté, Van Pelt prend sa veste, l'enfile et s'en va.

 _Enfin sur le terrain_!

Alors qu'elle quitte l'espace, se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, une autre part pend entre les lèvres de Rigsby, le regard de l'amoureux transi vers l'élue d eson coeur. Il ressemble à cet instant à un basset hound comme celui de Columbo.

" _Oh_! _Grace_! _Tu mets mon petit coeur en vrac_."

Sur le départ quelques minutes après, celui de l'agent, Cho et Lisbon se tournent en direction de monsieur gourmand, la chef lui demandant d'une manière pète sec, soit de recracher la part ou de la manger rapido presto. Celle-ci est alors enfournée en vitesse, entièrement, répondant par la suite, la bouche pleine, le son inaudible.

-Ch fo .. it.

Avant de s'adresser à Jane, encore les fesses au repos, sans s'affoler.

-Tu vent avoc nos?

-Oui, oui. J'arrive.

Il déchire une feuille du magazine, la plie, la range dans sa poche de veste et jette le magazine qui atterrit cette fois de l'autre côté du canapé, s'en indifférent. Veste rajustée, le mentaliste s'avance vers l'équipe sans s edépêcher ce qui exaspère Lisbon qui en souffle.

-Désespérez pas. Je suis là. Après vous.

Sa galanterie, prévenance fait précéder l'agent senior ainsi que ses autres coéquipiers, les rejoignant en dernier.

-J'arrive po à mocher.

Tranquillement, Jane, mains jointes devant lui, recommande simplement de recracher. Et dans la cage descendante, la mixture est extraite de la bouche de Rigsby, celle-ci ressemblant à du vomi. On peut capter à cet instant un intelligible "Poauh!" A l'unisson.

-T'es qu'un gros dégoûtant! critique Cho, l'air mimant son ecoeurement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on y peut?

Son ami hausse les épaules, nullement vexé, reconnaissant son défaut de s ebafrer sans avoir l'intention d'y remédier. Ca fait partie de lui, l'assumant.

-Toi par contre, tu aimes les ananas.

Le mentaliste pointe du doigt de ce qui reste de la part de pizza, le faisant remarquer innocemment, l'entendant seulement, portes fermées à ce moment. La descente de la cage est une torture.

* * *

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, l'équipe arrive sur les lieux du grave, très grave délit majeur criminel; des agents de police déjà présents dont un qui les conduit dans le jardin en leur faisant le topo de la situation.

-L'inspecteur Columbo a été averti par son chien ici présent également alors qu'il était en train de creuser un trou pour enterrer un os. Il est alors sorti dans le jardin pendant que s afemme dormait. De toute façon on la voit jamais. C'est pas important et il a découvert le corps de ce gars. Comme vous pouvez le constater, s'approchant tous de la victime, il a été égorgé et son costume a été lacéré. Bref, on s'en moque car ce qu'il porte est hideux.

-Je vois ça. répond Lisbon, sensible au sort qui a été réservé à l'homme contrairement au policier.

Le consultant quant à lui acquiesce au commentaire du critiqueur amateur de mode.

-C'est vrai que le costume est moche et mal porté.

Le très fin observateur procède ensuite à la scrupuleuse inspection du corps, s'arrêtant sur le mégot placé au coin de la bouche, les yeux grand ouverts. Ca impressionne toujours. En plus quand c'est un cadavre qui selon les premières constations du médecin légiste, a été refroidi entre 19h15 et 21h00.

-Quest-ce que vous en pensez Jane?

-On a dû abandonner le corps ici, peut-être parce que le meurtrier n'a pas pu faire autrement. Il a dû etre dérangé et s'en est débarrassé.

-Possible.

L'attention se pose ensuite sur la lacération très pro fonde, le long de la gorge, lui faisant penser instamment à un célèbre mode opératoire.

-C'est un peu léger.

-Tu nous a habitué à mieux.

Face aux remarques modérément flatteuses de s achef et collègues, Cho acquiesce à son tour à la réflexion nue de son partenaire. Le consultant redresse la tête, braque son regard en leur direction, l'expression sobre avant de rouler des yeux.

-Ca réclame de la concentration. Mon cerveau carbure non stop. Je ne suis pas une machine. Pour une fois on va changer et surprendre. Ma supposition sera simpliste.

Le mentaliste se relève par la suite, non froissé, écoutant s onenvie subitement.

-Je vais me préparer un thé, tiens!

-Columbo ne boit que du café.

Flegmatique, Cho lui rappelle la boisson favorite de l'inspecteur légendaire, bras croisés, ne décourageant cependant pas le connaisseur qui en trouve presque tout le temps chez les gens. Il se sert comme bon lui semble, étant sa marque de personnalité. Ca déstabilise, fait exprès. C'est sacrément culoté et unique dans son genre. Mentalist, création très originale.

Une fois à l'intérieur, les placards sont fouillés tandis que Columbo finit d'être interrogé. La rencontre du maître est d'un fils spirituel sur certaines similitudes comportementales. Mais deux prototypes uniques dans leur genre.

-Quest-ce que vous cherchez jeune homme?

Voix cordiale, éraillée qui le questionne, se retournant subitement, épaté, admiratif de se retrouver devant un enquêteur de légende.

-Du thé. Je cherche du thé.

-En bas, à gauche. Vous avez de la chance. Ma femme en a acheté. En ce moment, elle ne boit que ça. C'est mieux pour la santé, il paraît. Moi, je suis un indécrottable buveur de café noir et fort.

-Et amateur de cigare.

-Mon péché mignon.

Tout en soulignant, le sourire aux lèvres, le mentaliste en vient à fouiller dans le meuble du bas, trouvant une boîte de lapsang souchong, s'exclamant.

-Ah! Votre femme et moi avons le même goût.

Il se relève ensuite, s'empare peu après de la bouilloire, la remplit, la posant sur le feu, allumé en même temps.

-Venez vous asseoir ... Monsieur?

-Jane. Patrick Jane.

-Enchanté.

Il s'avance vers l'inspecteur, s eserrent la main avant de prendre place pendant que l'eau chauffe.

-Je peux vous poser une question?

-Oui. Allez-y, monsieur Jane.

-Vous êtes inséparable avec votre imperméable. Nuit et jour.

-Je le gardes au pied du lit.

" _Mon imper, mon imper, où est mon imper_? … _Ouf_! _Il est là_."

Réveillé brusquement en plaine nuit, se redressant dans le lit, sa femme couchée à côté, dormant, drap qui recouvre la moitié du visage, la frayeur du lieutenant le poussa à prendre son imperméable, se rallongea, l'étreignant dans les bras, fermant les yeux, rassuré.

- _Oh_! _Mon petit imper_! _Jamais on ne se quittera_. le caressant.

Dans la cuisine, quelques secondes plus tard, Jane se lève, retire la bouilloire de couleur argent, éteint le feu puis sort de s apoche intérieure s atasse bleue.

-Jamais sans votre tasse non plus, j'ai l'impression. celle-ci pointée par Columbo.

-D'habitude, je la laisse où je travaille. Je me sers chez les proches des victimes quand un crime a eu lieu. Pourtant, je suis sensible à la vue d'un macabé mais le thé c'est ma drogue. Il faut que j'en boive.

-Comme moi avec le cigare. Mais il faut que je m'en débarrasse. Ca incommode. Si je n'ai pas pris mon petit déjeuner car je suis souvent appelé le matin et il m'arrive des fois de me servir une tasse de café chez les gens aussi. Eh! Oui. Les meurtriers préfèrent tuer la nuit.

-Chez nous, au C.B.I, c'est varié. Je dirais que c'est souvent que lon est appelé dans la nuit, oui ou tard dans la soirée. Quoique on va sur le terrain durant le jour en ce moment jusqu'à aujourd'hui. L'après-midi également. Les teurs veulent sûrement dormir plus longtemps. Tuer épuise.

Ils en sourient nerveusement, acquiesçant avec ironie.

-A Los Angeles, ils sont beaucoup plus des oiseaux nocturnes. Ca doit aller avec le climat de la Californie. La débauche.

-C'est possible. A Sacramento, les tueurs ne sont pas forcément que des couches tôt. Ils doivent planifier leurs heures.

L'eau frémissante est peu après versée dans la tasse ou la boule précédemment préparée avec les feuillles de thé est plongée, la remuant pour mieux l'infuser. La boule est lancée quelques minces minutes après dans l'évier, réussissant à bien viser, revenant enusite vers la table.

-Vous n'avez pas laissé une durée nécessaire pour qu'il soit infusé correctement.

-Oh! Ne vous en faites pas. C'est bien assez. Ca ne paraît aux yeux des téléspectateurs mais dans notre réalité fictive, les quelques minutes toutes riquiquies sont comparables à quatre minutes au moins. Je laisse une ou deux voire quelques secondes et je jette. Ca serait trop long. Vous imaginez?

La boule trempe, nage de droite à gauche, de gauche à droite, en diagonal durant trois longues minutes dans le silence.

-C'est pas encore prêt?!

Gros plan sur le consultant qui répond calmement; Non.

Quelques gorgées chaudes sont bues sans attendre, ayant l'air à son goût sans s ebrûler la langue. La magie de la fiction.

Au moment où la tasse est surélevée, l'inspecteur porte son attention sur l'alliance sans rien dire contrairement à son héritier spirituel, vis-à-vis de l'épouse de celui-ci.

-C'est curieux de ne jamais voir votre femme. Pourquoi? Elle est timide? demande-t-il, le ton jovial, bouche grandement élargie, reposant sa tasse.

-Non. Ma femme ne l'estpas vraiment. Réservée, oui mais pas timide à l'extrême.

Son explication se fait très cordialement, à l'aise, mine chiffonnée, mal rasé, poursuivant.

-C'est juste qu'il n'a jamais été prévu de la voir. Et je crois que ça ferait drôle de me voir avec elle. On n'a pas trouvé utile d'inclure sa présence.

-Mon mari a raison.

Les deux enquêteurs s etournent en direction d'un grand placard encastré d'où provient la voix, retournant par la suite à leur discussion comme si tout était normal. Et ça l'est.

-Et vous? Votre femme?

Jane regarde alors son alliance, les yeux emplis de tristesse, mélancolique avant d erelever la tête pour répondre.

-Une fois, quand ma fille était petite, en train d'apprendre le piano avec sa mère.

-Que s'est-il passé?

Très perspicace aussi!

-Elles ont été tuées. Pour me punir, me faire regretter ce que j'avais osé dire. Par arrogance. Et j'ai bien regretté.

-C'est une terrible tragédie qui vous est arrivé.

Le mentalist détourne le regard, hochant la tête presque d'une manière imperceptible. Refusant d'épiloguer à ce propos, l'homme meurtri est sauvé par le gong. Vivre ce type d'émotion éreinte quand on le joue. PAUSE!

-Jane! Vous pouvez venir!

-Ah! On a besoin de moi. Mais avant d'y aller, nous n'avons pas aborder le sujet. Que pensez-vous du corps qui s etrouve dans votre jardin?

-A mon avis, on l'a abandonné car le meurtrier, peut-être, ne savait pas quoi en faire. Sans doute qu'il a été pris au dépourvu et s'en est débarrassé dans le premier jardin le plus accessible pour lui.

Jane étire un sourire modéré, le remerciant, lui reserre la main et quitte la cuisine. Lorsqu'il se retrouve dehors, dans le jardin justement, comme un gosse, il crie à son équipe, fier, rassuré ce que le fameux Columbo en pense.

-L'inspecteur est d'accord avec ma théorie en gros! Vous voyez! Je suis toujours aussi bon!

-Ok, ok, Jane! Venez par ici plutôt!

Le mentalist s'approche, présenté immédiatement à un autre consultant, privé, aussi brillant que lui ainsi que très connu par sa réputation.

-Jane voici Adrian Monk et son assistante Nathalie Teeger.

Tous se fixent du regard, s ejaugeant durant un petit instant sans qu'aucun ne présente sa main.

-Inutile que je tends ma main pour vous saluer. Vu vos tocs. Toujours la phobie des microbes, hein? le disant avec impertinence, le sourire narquois.

-Euh … Oui.

Monk se sent alors légèrement dans un inconfort usuel, l'attitude méfiante, distante surtout à cause de la peur des germes qui lui sauteraient dans la paume, renvoyant une image de quelqu'un de coincé, piégé par surprise. Pour le voir en vrai, comme un enfant facétieux lèvres malicieuses, le mentaliste saisit la main de Monk avec une réactivité déconcertante, lui serrant furtivement tout en la secouant.

-C'est un grand honneur.

Son espièglerie respire d'une façon expressive sur son visage contre une figure grimaçante. Quand la main est relâchée, une lingette est réclamée urgemment.

-Lingette, lingette, Nathalie!

Une est sortie en vitesse, remise rapidement.

-Tenez monsieur Monk.

La main est essuyée, la lingette usagée rangée après dans une poche en plastique, celle-ci ensuiste rangée dans le sac de l'assistante en or.

-Vous êtes content?

-Oui. Très!

-Bon! Si on en venait à l'affaire. suggère Lisbon, un peu agacée.

-Bonne idée. Finissons-en.

Sa présence inopinée fait cogiter la matière grise de l'autre consultant. Est-il venu contribuer à l'enquête, apporter ses lumières génialissimes? Ou connaissait-il la victime?

-Vous m'avez plagié.

-Je vous demande pardon?! Jane frappé d'étonnement.

-Ne faites pas semblant den e pas comprendre.

-Calmez-vous, monsieur Monk.

-Nathalie. Comment voulez-vous que je me calme?! Il a volé ma réplique. C'est un voleur!

L'accusé est désigné de nouveau par Adrian Monk, au comportement infantile, trouvant son accusation excessive, ridicule, n'y comprenant rien.

-C'est absurde, enfin.

-C'est un don et une malédiction. Ca vous rappelle quelque chose?

-Ah! Oui! Ca! C'était pas intentionnel.

-Voleur, voleur, voleur!

-Eh, eh! On s ecalme!

-Laissez Lisbon. Je vais m'expliquer. Alors ça serait certainement mentir que de prétendre que c'était une coïncidence. Oui et non. Oui parce que j'ai improvisé et non parce que j'étais conscient que ça vous appartenez comme réplique phare. On va pas e n faire tout un scandal, n'est-ce pas?

-Si. Mais depuis quand on vole une réplique qui a été écrite pour un personnage, enfin?! C'est la mienne!

-Vous réagissez comme un vrai gamin. Mais je vous aime bien.

Le mentaliste s epermet ensuite de tapoter l'épaule de ce cher Monk qui ferme les yeux en grimaçant, paralysé par la transmission de microbes invisibles. Il prononce alors seulement le prénom de son assistante en gémissant.

-Nathalie. Vous avez un briquet?

-Non. Pourquoi?

-Pour que je brûle mon manteau.

-Vous en tout cas, vous ne risquez pas de m'imiter?

-Euh! Désolé de vous interrompre mais si vous voulez, ma femme peut vous le brûler dans la cheminée. propose Columbo, qui prend la parole par surprise.

L'autre consutant hoche la tête, ravalant ses pleurs, les yeux toujours clos, Nathalie se mettant à le guider en lui faisant tenir une lingette, tenant l'autre extrémité quant à elle, lui faisant confiance à l'aveuglette.

Alors qu'ils séloignent sous le regard du C.B.I, Jane sourient, Monk émettant un bruit de reniflement.

-Vous sentez le cigare.

-Ca reste imprégné sur moi.

-Vous pouvez me boucher le nez, Nathalie.

-Oui, tout de suite.

Ils entrent par la suite dans la maison en passant par la cuisine, la femme de Columbo qui se tient de dos, s'apprêtant à lui retirer le manteau. Un gigantesque soupir de soulagement de la part de Monk produit un long écho qui sentend jusque dans le jardin, Rigsby levant à cette seconde l'index.

-Ah! Le manteau va être brûlé.

L'attention tournée en direction de la maison à ce moment, John Le Rouge, au masque hideux et cape noire comme dans Jane contre John Le Rouge, en profite pour sortir du taillis, s'approchant à son tour de sa victime. Evident que c'était lui!

* * *

Le sang étant encore frais, il trempe son doigt dedans puis dessine son smiley sur le visage, n'ayant pas pu faire autrement en le négligeant. A cette minute précise, l'équipe s eretourne, le prenant en flagrant délit de signature sanglante, le dessin p as complètement achevé.

-J'ai pas eu le temps. Je suis débordé actuellement. Je finis si vous le voulez bien.

Le mentaliste, Cho, Rigsby n'y voient aucun inconvénient, lui permettant par un haussement d'épaule, leur étant égal tout comme Lisbon qui répond oui.

-Ah! C'est sympa.

Le tueur en série chantonne bien pendant son loisir créatif très macabre. Wayne sen épate.

-C'était plutôt joli sur Lisbon.

L'agent chef fronce les sourcils en grimaçant, n'étant du tout de cet avis.

-Vous plaisantez, Jane.

-Non. Avec vos jolis traits, ça rendait bien.

-Ce sang sur mon visage; c'était dégueulasse. Berk! Répugnant!

-Voilà, j'ai terminé.

John Le Rouge s erelève, essuie son doigt avec un mouchoir et les remercie.

-Y a pas de quoi. répondant tous les trois.

Le tueur en série grimpe alors sur une trottinette électrique qui surgit de nulle part, saluant au passage le consultant.

-Bon, ben! Rendez-vous à nouveau à l'ultime duel.

-Eh! Mais c'est vrai. On va devoir s'affronter.

Un sourire sadique s esouligne avant de lui lancer que ça sera un véritable jeu de piste.

-Faut que je me mette à jouer à la marelle!

La feuille déchirée précédemment est retirée de la poche de la veste, la déplie, sur laquelle on peut voir un épisode spoilé concernant l'affrontement des deux personnages.

-Alors, voyons! Ouais, ça ira. C'est pas encore, ça me donnera le temps de m'y préparer. Ca me va comme scéne en tout cas. Même si les téléspectateurs vont sûrement critiquer. Je pense qu'ils attendent un duel explosif. Je vais pas me tracasser la tête avec, on s'en fiche, on en est pas là. Bon! Il se passe quoi mainteant?

John Le Rouge file ensuite, se retournant toutefois, poussant un rire à la tonalité démoniaque. Ce sentiment victorieux alors que rien n'est joué, l'amène droit vers un vol plané quelques secondes plus tard, projeté dans un trou noir, une bouche d'egout ouverte dû à un malencontreux oubli. Et tête la première, il plonge, l'équipe du C.B.I entendant un cri strident, immédiat. Celle-ci maintient à cette écoute, une expression de stupéfaction ainsi que de satisfaction, en plus modérée par Cho et très expansive venant de Jane. _Bien fait_!

Deux minutes après que l'abominable tueur en série ait retrouvé ses esprit, la patinette couchée sur le trottoir, en mauvais état, celui-ci s erelève, sonné. Malgré tout, en titubant, il se met à marcher dans le long couloir puant durant cinq minutes avant qu'une lumière verte, perçante ne l'éblouisse inopinément.

Son bras se met instintivement à protéger ses yeux cachés pourtant par le masque puis lorsque la lumière cesse de devenir luisante, la vision retrouve son confort, non pour longemps cependant.

Alors que le très très vilain démon se réapproprie une sensation de sérénité, un clown surgit face à lui, sortant également de nulle part. Ca! Ca va mordre!

Le ballon rouge tenu dans la main est lâchée, le clown affichant un sourire carnassier. Ca éclate et disparaît et John Le Rouge en reçoit plein la figure, une couleur uniforme, harmonieuse qui s'accorde au nom du tueur. En avoir plein la tronche prend tout son sens littéral à ce moment ou ça chlingue à fouetter les narines dans ce tunnel à pollution odorante. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le super méchant clown, clown diabolique engage un jeu très mordant, sans doigt qui glisse, s'appelant; Croque Le Rouge.

Il a trouvé une menace à sa taille. Du fond des égouts, un hurlement à faire frissonner se répand comme une sirène d'alarme qui parvient aux oreilles du C.B.I. Monk et Nathalie qui ont quitté la demeure de l'inspecteur Columbo, le manteau bien désinfecté, en cendres dans la cheminée, resté à domicile, passent par ici, automatiquement interpellés, s'immobilisant près du trou. Leur tête se baisse, effrayés, se demandant ce que ça peut être.

-Nathalie. Vous pouvez me donner une lingette.

-Pourquoi?

-Donnez-moi en une.

-Bon. D'accord.

Intriguée, son assistante dévouée sort le paquet de son sac, en retire une puis lui passe.

-Tenez.

Celle-ci prise, Monk se rapproche un peu plus du trou, tenant la lingette du bout des doigts avant de l'agiter au-dessus du vide.

-Eh! Oh! Il y a quelqu'un?! Monsieur!

L'écho de sa voix retentit dans la grotte puante, attirant la créature sanguinaire qui s'essuie quant à elle les babines en cruel prédateur qu'il est, s'avançant ensuite vers la petite échelle solidement soudée au mur décoré de déjection organique.

-Eh! Oh! Vous avez besoin d'une lingette peut-être?!

-Monsieur Monk! Enfin!

-Bien quoi? C'est sale, si sale là-dessous. Il y a plein de microbes qui pullulent. le soulignant avec un air de dégoût, rebuté rien qu'à sentir l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'en émane.

-Coucou monsieur.

Monk fronce les sourcils, ne voyant personne, entendant seulement à cette seconde une voix étrange comme désincarnée.

-Qui est là? Je ne vois rien. Vous êtes où?

Le clown carnivore apparaît subitement, salue avec sa main gantée de blanc, l'expression farceuse. Les quenottes vampiriques se sont rétractées, laissant place à une apparence plus normale.

-Un clown? Vous êtes un clown?

-Oui.

-Mais vous vivez là-dedans?

-Oui. Et on flotte, on flotte tous.

A cet instant, Monk pointe le coin de s abouche, grimaçant encore, allant d'une remarque qui va rendre service.

-Vous, vous avez … Un peu de … Un peu de …

-De sang, oui. Et frais.

Les canines menaçantes se révèlent, la figure du clown se modifie, enlevant le masque quant à lui.

Quelle bouche tremblante dégueulasse!

-Ah! Bon, bien. Vous voulez la lingette? Vous pourrez vous débarbouiller. mimant le nettoyage sur ses lèvres.

La lingette est proposée alors, convaincant le clown del a prendre.

-Oh! C'est pas de refus.

Celle-ci est ensuite portée autour de la bouche, la nettoyant avant de rendre la lingette tâchée de rouge.

-Euh!? Non. Gardez-la.

Quelques secondes auparavant, en entendant le hurlement, chaque membre du C.B.I alla de son commentaire, tombant par la suite tous d'accord, Jane haussant les épaules.

- _Il a été croqué tout cru_. _Ooh_! _Ca a dû faire mal_!

La grimace est la star du jour, acquiescant.

Oooh! Que ça a dû être douloureux! Miam, miam, miam, miam!

Une orgie de beurre de cacahuète humain. Un repas tout en couleur, de chair, de sang.

Puis tout d'un coup, un os, apparemment pour chien, s'exhume comme un grand, faisant néanmoins trembler le sol terreux tandis que Van Pelt arrive à cet instant, ravie.

-Oh! Vous êtes là.

-Alors? Le chien de Laroche? questionne Lisbon contente de la voir et pas que.

L'agent pointe soudainement l'os, le regard fixe, ses collègues suivant la direction de son index.

Non seulement le gros n'os n'os a bien émergé mais la terre commence à s'affaisser avant que le sol ne se creuse surnaturellement. Une patte blanche à poil frisé s emontre peu après, suivi de l'autre puis d'une tête de chien qui s'extirpe avec une force surréaliste. Le chien signale s aprésence par un frêle aboiement avant que celui-ci ne s edépêtre du sol glissant sans bobos.

-Mais c'est pas le chien de Laroche? se stupéfait Rigsby.

-Si. Ca m'en a tout l'air.

Plus certaine que lui ne l'est, Lisbon, le sourire esquissé, s'accroupit, accueillant le mignon toutou en tendant la main, le bout des doigts léchés par la gentille bête. Il s edirige par la suite vers Van Pelt qui le prend dans les bras, racontant son aventure.

-Ce matin, tôt, Laroche a été balader son chien, il est rentré avec comme à son habitude puis une heure après, en voulant lui donner à manger, son chien n'a pas accouru vers sa gamelle comme il le fait à chaque fois. Quand Laroche a compris que c'était anormal, il a commencé à le chercher et comme il ne l'a pas trouvé, il a fait appel au C.B.I.

 **Deux heures et des poussières auparavant.**

Lorsque Van Pelt arrive sur les lieux, au domicile du maître dépité, s etient le visage dans les mains, assis sur le bord de son fauteuil, dans le salon. Un morceau de papier est ensuite remis à l'agent compatissant.

-Je l'ai trouvé près de sa gamelle.

-Vous croyez qu'on l'a kidnappé réellement?

-Lisez.

Intrigué, soucieux, ses yeux se posent alors sur la première ligne, parcourant le message.

Papoudinou. En creusant hier soir, j'ai découvert que mon os avait disparu et je suis parti à sa recherche après que tu m'aies baladé. Ne t'inquiètes pas mon papoudinou. Je reviendrai.

Slap.

A la lecture du mot, Van Pelt fronce les sourcils, louchant sur les phrases, celles-ci incompréhensibles.

-Euh? Je … Je m'excuse mais ça ressemble à du langage canin. Je ne comprends rien.

En terme de clarté, elle fait appel à cette seconde au traducteur, impliqué dans ce langage.

Des oufs, oufs à la file qui composent une série de code correspondant à un rythme concernant l'assemblage de lettres cohérentes suivant le nombre de oufs. Quatre, cinq sur la première varient du petit au moyen pour les autres lignes. Spécial vous avez dit spécial?

Le seconde difficulté qui s'impose est; Où chercher?

Face au désarroi de Laroche, l'agent se montre déterminé à r etrouver son bébé poilu, peinée pour lui. Mais les recherches s'avèrent plus tard vaines avant que le miracle ne s eproduise heureusement.

L'homme ou plutôt le cadavre qui a été retrouvé chez Columbo, est le responsable du vol de l'os. La victime était très particulière, vraiment très très particulière. Un phénomène de l atrempe extraterrestre de la famille des complètement déglingués, allumés, jetés, tous les synonymes qui signifient un seul adjectif du même sens; Taré! Avec un T géant.

Le place de ce type aurait dû se trouver dans un asile pour fou sévèrement atteints.

Dans la nuit, le chien était descendu pour un encas nocturne et avait aperçu en s'arrêtant face à l aporte fenêtre un homme en train de creuser comme un chien très vigoureux. Ne pouvant sortir, le pauvre petit toutou écarquilla les mirettes, la gueule béante. Une fois déterré, le voleur repartit l'os dans la bouche en courant à quatre jambes tandis que le chien s esentait frustré de ne pas pouvoir le courser.

Il lui aurait bien mordu le postérieur afin qui le lâche et puisse le récupérer.

Cependant, l'homme fut poursuivi beaucoup plus tard par un molosse qui avait lui par contre sauté la haie de sa demeure. Trouvant certainement alléchant ce qui était entre les dents. Pour lui échapper, il se dirigea donc dans le jardin de Columbo et se cacha dans un coin sombre du jardin. L'homme se sentant en sécurité, sentit toutefois, là, une respiration lente, tiède qui semblait souffler derrière lui.

Il tourna la tête, l'os toujours dans la bouche puis ses yeux firent une syncope quand il vit cete tête de smiley sinistre. Egorgé par la lame tranchante, en une seconde. L'homme s'écroula sans lâcher toutefois l'os avant que John Le Rouge ne tente d elui retirer. Et il y en a eu des tentatives, s'y acharnant pour lui expulser.

- _C'est la poisse avec lui!Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de le choisir comme victime en le suivant depuis chez lu_ i?! _Un timbré de plus dans la nature. J'en avais marre, j'ai voulu changer et voilà le résultat_.

 _Quelle ironie_!

- _Tu vas le cracher ton os, bordel_!

En forçant davantage comme un forcené, cleui-ci fut éjecté, atterrissant sur une nappe terreuse, gloutonne qui l'engloutit d'une traite. Néanmoins, ne se déroulant pas comme il aurait fallu, son mode operandi saboté, la suite des opérations furent contrecarrée quand il entendit la voix de Columbo appeler son chien qui était sorti dans le jardin par la chattière.

- _Merde_!

Le zigouillé fut poussé alors, roulant jusqu'à l'endroit où le corps fut retrouvé, le tueur en série disparaissant comme un spectre. Par son flair de super canin, celui-ci le conduisit sur sa piste, informé par le molosse doberman en passant devant la propriété.

- _Ouf, ouf, ouf, ouf_!

En décodé; _Tu n'aurais pas vu un humain à quatre pattes avec un os dans la gueule_?

-Ouf, ouf, ouf, ouf, ouf, ouf.

"- _Si, je lui ai couru après mais je l'ai perdu de vue_. _Va voir plus loin_."

S'abstenant de dire qu'il aurait bien piqué son os, la bave suspendue encore au coin de la bouche.

Le mignon toutou repartit en trottinant, son odorat le guidant peu après vers la maison de Columbo puis s'approcha du périmètre où l'os avait été avalé.

Le désirant plus que tout, le courageux cabot, plongea dedans après avoir attaché un bandana rouge autour de s atête, une petite pelle à la patte, ces deux apparaissant comme par magie comme dans un cartoon.

" _Prêt au combat_! _L'os est à moi_!"

Et hop! Exploration souterraine, guidé ensuite par la torche d'une taupe, totalement abracadabrant comme aventure, farfelue mais drôle à imaginer. Les animaux sont très intelligents.

En racontant cette péripétie absurde, le regard des collègues en devienne hébété d enouveau jusqu'à ce que Rigsby réagisse.

-Ca m'a donné faim.

-Un os t'a donné faim?! se stupéfait à son tour Cho, grimaçant, n'étant le seul.

-Ouais.

-Faut que t'ailles consulter mon vieux!

Rigsby hausse les épaules, s en foutant. Columbo revient alors à cet instant afin de savoir si il y a du nouveau, l'essentiel de la résolution de l'affaire lui étant résumé tandis que l'estomac du gaillard le pousse à insister sur son petit creux.

-Je mangerais bien quelque chose. Non mais sans blague.

-Ah, ben ça tombe bien! Tenez, j'ai trouvé ça. C'est mon chien qui me l'a ramené il y a cinq minutes. C'est quoi à votre avis?

-Oh! Quelle horreur! C'est un doigt, non?

La vision de cette horreur violente fiat tourner par contre l'estomac de Lisbon qui a bien deviné ainsi que celui de Van Pelt, Jane, Cho sauf cleui de leur ami qui le prend, l'inspectant sous toutes les coutures.

-Ma foi!

Le doigt est alors pris dans la bouche, tenu entre les dents également, puis subitement décampe sur ses quatre membres, suivi par le chien de Laroche, Columbo sans oublier le doberman qui prend la course au vol en les voyant passer devant chez lui.

-Votre collègue est en grande forme.

-Oui. Il a besoin de se défouler. répond avec normalité le consultant.

Un comportement de tout ce qu'il y a de banal.

-Merci d'avoir résolu l'affaire.

-De rien, monsieur Columbo.

Lisbon et l'inspecteur s eserrent la main puis l'équipe repart tranquillement, n'ayant l'air de se préoccuper de leur coéquipier qui continue à courir comme un jeune fou. Ridicule, vous avez dit ridicule? …

La conclusion de cette histoire? Aucune. Ce fut juste une folie délirante [les hommes majoritairement touchés.]

Pouvoir aux chiens! Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas faire aux humains! Bande d'idiots!

 **Bonus!**

Il y en a toujours. Scène inédite non diffusée ...

Réconciliés, si on veut, les deux consultants, genoux à terre se mirent en compétition afin de tirer une constation officielle. Qui l'in des deux étaient le plus malheureux?

En pleurs, Monk Et Jane crièrent le prénom de leur défunte épouse, une démonstration que l'on aurait pu juger de pathétique, le jeu caricaturalement surjoué, se parodiant eux-mêmes.

-Trudy!

-Angela!

[ Excès de pleurs, repliés sur leurs genoux, mains sur la terre. Et ça dure pendant des minutes sous le regard consterné du C.B.I ainsi que de Columbo, Nathalie et des deux chiens restés présnets.]

Monk, le visage trempé, relève la tête, osberve ensuite la paume de ses mains, grimace en abus qui se dessine avant de s eretourner vers son assistante.

-Pitié! Une lingette.

-Lisbon …

Les deux implorent leur pilier de soutien émotionnel, n'éprouvant étrangement d'un coup de l'empathie, compassion, en ayant ras-la-cafetière. Girl Power! Synchrones.

-Oh! Vous avez cas vous démerdez! On en a marre de vos pleurnicheries. Démerdez-vous!

Une lingette est toutefois balancé comme le magazine, les filles s'en allant bras dessus, suivies de l'équipe, Columbo chronométrant comme proposé par les deux enfants de la tragédie vécue.

-Qui a gagné alors? demande-t-ils ensemble.

-Aucun. Vous êtes lamentables tous les deux.

Le chronomètre est jeté à terre, regardant l'inspecteur rentré ensuite, tous deux encore à genoux avant de s emettre à creuser sans raison. Ou si. En signe de solitude éprouvée. Et ils creusent profondément.

 **We all have a weakness/** Nous avons tous une faiblesse  
 **But some of ours are easy to identify. Look me in the eye,/** Mais il est facile d'en identifier certaines. Regarde-moi dans les yeux,

 **And ask for forgiveness./** Et demande la rémission.  
 **We'll make a pact to never speak that word again./** Nous ferons un pacte pour ne plus jamais parler ce mot encore une fois./

 **Yes, you are my friend./** Oui, tu es mon ami.

 **We all have something that digs at us,/** Nous avons tous quelqu'un qui creuse en nous,  
 **At least we dig each other.** / _Au moins nous nous creusons_ _._

 **So when weakness turns my ego up** **/** _Ainsi quand la faiblesse monte en moi_  
 **I know you'll count on the me from yesterday.** **/** _J_ _e sais que tu compteras sur le moi d'hier._

* * *

 **Bonjour,**

 **Vous avez pu remarquer que l'ensemble orthographique à pas mal d'imperfection et ceci fait sciemment. L'idée de ce défi en question consiste à faire réagir les lecteurs qui ne le font presque jamais, préférant rester en retrait (libre à eux bien sûr) et quand le contenu de l'histoire est atypique. Cependant, nous avons pensé que faire une sorte de test afin de voir si par hasard ça pousserait beaucoup d'entre eux à se manifester pourrait, pourquoi pas, fonctionner même si je reste septique maintenant. Toutefois, le défi qui a été lancé il y a quatre mois environ, n'ayant pas pu le relever avant, est à présent rempli. Celui-ci invite les lecteurs timides à réagir, en croisant les doigts. Sinon, c'est toujours bien d'essayer afin de tester donc. Libre à vous à nouveau. :)**


	2. L'envers du décor - OS Mode normal

**Hello,**

 **Voici la seconde partie, la même mais ayant scrupuleusement mis au propre. J'ai voulu en mettre une pour le défi et la deuxième donc pour une lecture normale, comme à l'habitude. C'est ma première parodie, incluant deux invités stars de marque dedans que vous découvrirez. C'est un peu loufoque, fait exprès évidemment. :-p Je voulais la faire partager plus sérieusement. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Note à la fin.**

 **Bonne lecture à cet endroit. J'espère. :)**

* * *

 **Locaux du C.B.I: Espace de travail.**

-Pizza, pizza de fin de mission! s'exclame Rigsby arrivant, triomphant, heureux, le carton dans les mains qui sent bon .

Lorsqu'une affaire est bouclée, c'est la tradition. Et quel régal pour ce qui est coutumier.

Oooh! Le miam, miam hawaïen! Mais pas pour tout le monde.

L'agent pose ensuite le carton sur la grande table qui se situe près de l'écran plasma dans le coin, l'équipe au complet se précipitant non comme des morfales mais à leur habitude d'être civilisé. L'odeur est alléchante et s'agrippe immédiatement à leurs narines. Mmm! Ça sent bon!

Rigsby ouvre la boîte d'emballage, les autres agglutinant autour tandis que Jane ne se presse pas, toujours assis sur son canapé usé.

" _Ah_! _Comme je t'aime_! _Tu es l'amour de mon bien-être. Il n'y a pas meilleur que toi pour mes micro-siestes, parfois à rallonge_. _Mes fesses, mon corps, ma tête te disent merci_."

Il referme peu après un magazine sans tellement d'importance, le balance sur le canapé, se lève puis s'avance vers la table nonchalamment. Les agents prennent leur part alors que Cho râle.

-Pizza à l'ananas. Je n'aime pas l'ananas. Tu aurais pu prendre autre chose.

Son ami, coéquipier tourne la tête après avoir sucé une noisette de sauce tomate sur son pouce, l'air désolé.

-Ah! Mince! J'y ai plus pensé.

-Ben ouais.

-En même temps comme nous on aime … J'ai oublié.

L'un et l'autre se fixent durant un furtif instant avant que Van Pelt suggère une solution.

-T'as qu'à enlever les morceaux d'ananas.

Cho oriente son regard cette fois-ci en direction de sa collègue, l'expression neutre tout en pensant que son idée est idiote.

-Non car tu sais très bien que le goût va rester et toute la garniture va partir avec.

-Mais non. ajoute-elle posément. Tu retires les morceaux.

Les yeux de l'agent se pose sur la part de pizza, décidant de la reposer. Toutefois, Van Pelt ne lui en laisse pas trop le temps, jetant par un geste impulsif, la part atterrissant au loin.

-Ça va pas! Pourquoi tu as fait ça?!

Cho hausse le ton face à son amie, celle-ci imperturbable à cette seconde, répondant avec désinvolture, ayant été à la bonne école.

-Tu n'aimes pas. Qu'est-ce ça peut faire?

Le bleu de l'équipe hausse les épaules, s'en moquant, sous le regard ahuri de ses autres collègues, ceux-ci bouche béante, celle de Rigsby quant à elle occupée à enfourner un morceau, le bout de sa part pendant au bord des lèvres.

-Tu n'avais pas à la jeter comme ça!

-Va la chercher.

-Sûrement pas!

Mains sur les hanches, tous deux s'affrontent du regard, aucun ne pliant.

-Vous êtes ridicules. se manifeste leur patronne, trouvant ce comportement puéril.

Après avoir avalé son morceau, Rigsby à la mauvaise idée, là, d'ouvrir la bouche tout en mangeant à nouveau. Van Pelt se tourne alors vers lui, sourcils froncés, irritée.

-Eh! Tu me postillonnes dessus! époussetant quelques miettes de pâte molle.

-Désolé.

L'agent à ce moment affiche son embarras tel un petit garçon qui vient de se faire gronder avant de s'éloigner légèrement. Suite à ça, la jeune recrue libère son énervement, allant de son commentaire sans ménagement. Et vlan! Cho s'en recevant dans les dents.

-Oh! Et puis toi, tu nous emmerdes avec ton rejet envers les ananas! Qui déteste à ce point l'ananas?!

Pendant que Van Pelt et Cho règlent leurs comptes sur un choix de goût et que Lisbon tente de jouer les médiateurs en ayant ras-le-bol de faire l'arbitre, le mentaliste court vers la part de pizza, se baisse une fois au pied de, l'inspecte, se dépliant avec rapidité.

Sa chaussure de droite est ensuite ôtée et à l'aide de son pied protégé d'une chaussette grise, celui-ci écrabouille un peu la garniture, criant par la suite; _C'est meilleur quand c'est écrasé sur le sol_!

La part est décollée vite-fait du parquet, la ramenant sous les yeux dégoûtés de ses partenaires.

-Tiens, Cho. Les ananas sont restés collés par terre.

L'agent grimace, ne sachant quoi répondre excepté que c'est dégueulasse, décontenancé.

-Jane. Vous êtes un ignoble porc!

-Oui. Mais le problème est résolu.

Lisbon lui lance alors un regard hébété tandis que le solutionneur aux initiatives du tout conventionnel et aux actions anti-orthodoxes va se rasseoir sur son canapé, décontracte, croisant les jambes, magazine repris.

-Comme ça, le problème est clos. La prochaine fois, j'achèterai des beignets. Ça cause moins d'engueulade.

Très à l'aise, en pleine insolence, liberté de n'importe quel agissement, pour le moins bizarroïde, il se remet à lire, le regard de ses coéquipiers rivés sur lui, tous hébétés également. Beurk, beurk!

Le téléphone sonne de suite après, Van Pelt se hâtant de décrocher. Et plaquage au sol dans le vide qui la fait trébucher. Non, quand même pas. C'est assez drôle ce que Jane peut s'imaginer, l'amusant en train d'en rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire? demande Lisbon, intriguée par le ricanement soudain du consultant.

Celui-ci relève le nez du magazine, regarde sa chef, répondant seulement par un; Rien.

-Un délire personnel. Vous ne comprendriez pas.

-Ben voyons!

Sa tête dodeline, yeux levés au ciel, le traitant de pas net dans sa tête. Le mentaliste possède une imagination très prolifique ainsi que fantaisiste. Sans doute barjo.

-C.B.I.

Sentant que cet appel signale une nouvelle enquête, Rigsby enfourne le reste de sa part de pizza dans la bouche tel un glouton, lorgnant sur une nouvelle sans avoir pris le temps d'avaler. Jane en bon télépathe, pendant ce court instant, devine les pensées de Lisbon exprimées à son égard.

-Oui, vous avez raison. Je suis marteau, zinzin.

-Je n'ai rien dit.

-Si, si. Je vous ai entendu.

Son regard se relève de nouveau, l'oriente en sa direction, déchiffrant un air coupable sur le visage de sa supérieure. Le sourire espiègle du consultant provoque brusquement une déviation d'humeur de celle-ci vers une défensive verbale.

-Oubliez-moi.

-Ok. et se replonge dans la lecture du magazine, souriant.

En même temps, Van Pelt raccroche, informant d'un homicide.

-Patron. Un meurtre a eu lieu au domicile de l'inspecteur Columbo. C'est son chien qui a trouvé le corps dans le jardin.

-Super, une longue route jusqu'à Los Angeles! Ok. On y va. Van Pelt vous restez ici au cas où.

L'agent râle à son tour, boudant avant d'extérioriser sa lassitude.

-J'en ai marre moi, de tenir sans arrêt la permanence. Ça fait déjà plusieurs épisodes que j'y suis.

-Désolé mais c'est comme ça. C'est pas moi qui décide du scénario.

Une nouvelle sonnerie du téléphone retentit immédiatement après, décrochant à nouveau. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle raccroche, une lueur d'espoir crépitant dans ses pupilles de praline croquante.

-Qui était-ce? questionne Lisbon, intriguée une nouvelle fois, également inquiète.

-C'était Laroche. Son chien semble avoir disparu. Il pense qu'il a été kidnappé ou qu'il a fait une fugue à cause du vol de son os. Je peux y aller?

-Mais qui va tenir la permanence?

La voyant rayonner de joie à l'idée de s'en charger, n'ayant personne d'autre, l'agent senior lui accorde la permission, répondant qu'elle va se débrouiller.

-Ron aura qu'à s'en occuper.

-Chouette!

Étincelante de gaieté, Van Pelt prend sa veste, l'enfile et s'en va.

 _Enfin sur le terrain_!

Alors qu'elle quitte l'espace, se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, une autre part pend entre les lèvres de Rigsby, le regard de l'amoureux transi vers l'élue de son cœur. Il ressemble à cet instant à un basset hound comme celui de Columbo.

" _Oh_! _Grace_! _Tu mets mon petit coeur en vrac_."

Sur le départ quelques minutes après, celui de l'agent, Cho et Lisbon se tournent en direction de monsieur gourmand, la chef lui demandant d'une manière pète sec, soit de recracher la part ou de la manger rapido presto. Celle-ci est alors enfournée en vitesse, entièrement, répondant par la suite, la bouche pleine, le son inaudible.

-Ch fo .. it.

Avant de s'adresser à Jane, encore les fesses au repos, sans s'affoler.

-Tu vent avoc nos?

-Oui, oui. J'arrive.

Il déchire une feuille du magazine, la plie, la range dans sa poche de veste et jette le magazine qui atterrit cette fois de l'autre côté du canapé, s'en indifférent. Veste rajustée, le mentaliste s'avance vers l'équipe sans se dépêcher ce qui exaspère Lisbon qui en souffle.

-Désespérez pas. Je suis là. Après vous.

Sa galanterie, prévenance fait précéder l'agent senior ainsi que ses autres coéquipiers, les rejoignant en dernier.

-J'arrive po à mocher.

Tranquillement, Jane, mains jointes devant lui, recommande simplement de recracher. Et dans la cage descendante, la mixture est extraite de la bouche de Rigsby, celle-ci ressemblant à du vomi. On peut capter à cet instant un intelligible "Poauh!" A l'unisson.

-T'es qu'un gros dégoûtant! critique Cho, l'air mimant son ecoeurement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on y peut?

Son ami hausse les épaules, nullement vexé, reconnaissant son défaut de se bâfrer sans avoir l'intention d'y remédier. Ça fait partie de lui, l'assumant.

-Toi par contre, tu aimes les ananas.

Le mentaliste pointe du doigt de ce qui reste de la part de pizza, le faisant remarquer innocemment, l'entendant seulement, portes fermées à ce moment. La descente de la cage est une torture.

* * *

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, l'équipe arrive sur les lieux du grave, très grave délit majeur criminel; des agents de police déjà présents dont un qui les conduit dans le jardin en leur faisant le topo de la situation.

-L'inspecteur Columbo a été averti par son chien ici présent également alors qu'il était en train de creuser un trou pour enterrer un os. Il est alors sorti dans le jardin pendant que sa femme dormait. De toute façon on la voit jamais. C'est pas important et il a découvert le corps de ce gars. Comme vous pouvez le constater, s'approchant tous de la victime, il a été égorgé et son costume a été lacéré. Bref, on s'en moque car ce qu'il porte est hideux.

-Je vois ça. répond Lisbon, sensible au sort qui a été réservé à l'homme contrairement au policier.

Le consultant quant à lui acquiesce au commentaire du critiqueur amateur de mode.

-C'est vrai que le costume est moche et mal porté.

Le très fin observateur procède ensuite à la scrupuleuse inspection du corps, s'arrêtant sur le mégot placé au coin de la bouche, les yeux grand ouverts. Ça impressionne toujours. En plus quand c'est un cadavre qui selon les premières constations du médecin légiste, a été refroidi entre 19h15 et 21h00.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez Jane?

-On a dû abandonner le corps ici, peut-être parce que le meurtrier n'a pas pu faire autrement. Il a dû être dérangé et s'en est débarrassé.

-Possible.

L'attention se pose ensuite sur la lacération très profonde, le long de la gorge, lui faisant penser instamment à un célèbre mode opératoire.

-C'est un peu léger.

-Tu nous a habitué à mieux.

Face aux remarques modérément flatteuses de sa chef et collègues, Cho acquiesce à son tour à la réflexion nue de son partenaire. Le consultant redresse la tête, braque son regard en leur direction, l'expression sobre avant de rouler des yeux.

-Ça réclame de la concentration. Mon cerveau carbure non stop. Je ne suis pas une machine. Pour une fois on va changer et surprendre. Ma supposition sera simpliste.

Le mentaliste se relève par la suite, non froissé, écoutant son envie subitement.

-Je vais me préparer un thé, tiens!

-Columbo ne boit que du café.

Flegmatique, Cho lui rappelle la boisson favorite de l'inspecteur légendaire, bras croisés, ne décourageant cependant pas le connaisseur qui en trouve presque tout le temps chez les gens. Il se sert comme bon lui semble, étant sa marque de personnalité. Ça déstabilise, fait exprès. C'est sacrément culotté et unique dans son genre. Mentalist, création très originale.

Une fois à l'intérieur, les placards sont fouillés tandis que Columbo finit d'être interrogé. La rencontre du maître est d'un fils spirituel sur certaines similitudes comportementales. Mais deux prototypes uniques dans leur genre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez jeune homme?

Voix cordiale, éraillée qui le questionne, se retournant subitement, épaté, admiratif de se retrouver devant un enquêteur de légende.

-Du thé. Je cherche du thé.

-En bas, à gauche. Vous avez de la chance. Ma femme en a acheté. En ce moment, elle ne boit que ça. C'est mieux pour la santé, il paraît. Moi, je suis un indécrottable buveur de café noir et fort.

-Et amateur de cigare.

-Mon péché mignon.

Tout en soulignant, le sourire aux lèvres, le mentaliste en vient à fouiller dans le meuble du bas, trouvant une boîte de Lapsang Souchong, s'exclamant.

-Ah! Votre femme et moi avons le même goût.

Il se relève ensuite, s'empare peu après de la bouilloire, la remplit, la posant sur le feu, allumé en même temps.

-Venez vous asseoir ... Monsieur?

-Jane. Patrick Jane.

-Enchanté.

Il s'avance vers l'inspecteur, se serrent la main avant de prendre place pendant que l'eau chauffe.

-Je peux vous poser une question?

-Oui. Allez-y, monsieur Jane.

-Vous êtes inséparable avec votre imperméable. Nuit et jour.

-Je le gardes au pied du lit.

" _Mon imper, mon imper, où est mon imper_? … _Ouf_! _Il est là_."

Réveillé brusquement en pleine nuit, se redressant dans le lit, sa femme couchée à côté, dormant, drap qui recouvre la moitié du visage, la frayeur du lieutenant le poussa à prendre son imperméable, se rallongea, l'étreignant dans les bras, fermant les yeux, rassuré.

- _Oh_! _Mon petit imper_! _Jamais on ne se quittera_. le caressant.

Dans la cuisine, quelques secondes plus tard, Jane se lève, retire la bouilloire de couleur argent, éteint le feu puis sort de sa poche intérieure sa tasse bleue.

-Jamais sans votre tasse non plus, j'ai l'impression. celle-ci pointée par Columbo.

-D'habitude, je la laisse où je travaille. Je me sers chez les proches des victimes quand un crime a eu lieu. Pourtant, je suis sensible à la vue d'un machabé mais le thé c'est ma drogue. Il faut que j'en boive.

-Comme moi avec le cigare. Mais il faut que je m'en débarrasse. Ça incommode. Si je n'ai pas pris mon petit déjeuner car je suis souvent appelé le matin et il m'arrive des fois de me servir une tasse de café chez les gens aussi. Eh! Oui. Les meurtriers préfèrent tuer la nuit.

-Chez nous, au C.B.I, c'est varié. Je dirais que c'est souvent que l'on est appelé dans la nuit, oui ou tard dans la soirée. Quoique on va sur le terrain durant le jour en ce moment jusqu'à aujourd'hui. L'après-midi également. Les tueurs veulent sûrement dormir plus longtemps. Tuer épuise.

Ils en sourient nerveusement, acquiesçant avec ironie.

-A Los Angeles, ils sont beaucoup plus des oiseaux nocturnes. Ça doit aller avec le climat de la Californie. La débauche.

-C'est possible. A Sacramento, les tueurs ne sont pas forcément que des couches tôt. Ils doivent planifier leurs heures.

L'eau frémissante est peu après versée dans la tasse ou la boule précédemment préparée avec les feuilles de thé est plongée, la remuant pour mieux l'infuser. La boule est lancée quelques minces minutes après dans l'évier, réussissant à bien viser, revenant ensuite vers la table.

-Vous n'avez pas laissé une durée nécessaire pour qu'il soit infusé correctement.

-Oh! Ne vous en faites pas. C'est bien assez. Ça ne paraît aux yeux des téléspectateurs mais dans notre réalité fictive, les quelques minutes toutes riquiquies sont comparables à quatre minutes au moins. Je laisse une ou deux voire quelques secondes et je jette. Ça serait trop long. Vous imaginez?

La boule trempe, nage de droite à gauche, de gauche à droite, en diagonal durant trois longues minutes dans le silence.

-C'est pas encore prêt?!

Gros plan sur le consultant qui répond calmement; Non.

Quelques gorgées chaudes sont bues sans attendre, ayant l'air à son goût sans se brûler la langue. La magie de la fiction.

Au moment où la tasse est surélevée, l'inspecteur porte son attention sur l'alliance sans rien dire contrairement à son héritier spirituel, vis-à-vis de l'épouse de celui-ci.

-C'est curieux de ne jamais voir votre femme. Pourquoi? Elle est timide? demande-t-il, le ton jovial, bouche grandement élargie, reposant sa tasse.

-Non. Ma femme ne l'est pas vraiment. Réservée, oui mais pas timide à l'extrême.

Son explication se fait très cordialement, à l'aise, mine chiffonnée, mal rasé, poursuivant.

-C'est juste qu'il n'a jamais été prévu de la voir. Et je crois que ça ferait drôle de me voir avec elle. On n'a pas trouvé utile d'inclure sa présence.

-Mon mari a raison.

Les deux enquêteurs se tournent en direction d'un grand placard encastré d'où provient la voix, retournant par la suite à leur discussion comme si tout était normal. Et ça l'est.

-Et vous? Votre femme?

Jane regarde alors son alliance, les yeux emplis de tristesse, mélancolique avant de relever la tête pour répondre.

-Une fois, quand ma fille était petite, en train d'apprendre le piano avec sa mère.

-Que s'est-il passé?

Très perspicace aussi!

-Elles ont été tuées. Pour me punir, me faire regretter ce que j'avais osé dire. Par arrogance. Et j'ai bien regretté.

-C'est une terrible tragédie qui vous est arrivé.

Le mentaliste détourne le regard, hochant la tête presque d'une manière imperceptible. Refusant d'épiloguer à ce propos, l'homme meurtri est sauvé par le gong. Vivre ce type d'émotion éreinte quand on le joue. PAUSE!

-Jane! Vous pouvez venir!

-Ah! On a besoin de moi. Mais avant d'y aller, nous n'avons pas aborder le sujet. Que pensez-vous du corps qui se trouve dans votre jardin?

-A mon avis, on l'a abandonné car le meurtrier, peut-être, ne savait pas quoi en faire. Sans doute qu'il a été pris au dépourvu et s'en est débarrassé dans le premier jardin le plus accessible pour lui.

Jane étire un sourire modéré, le remerciant, lui resserre la main et quitte la cuisine. Lorsqu'il se retrouve dehors, dans le jardin justement, comme un gosse, il crie à son équipe, fier, rassuré ce que le fameux Columbo en pense.

-L'inspecteur est d'accord avec ma théorie en gros! Vous voyez! Je suis toujours aussi bon!

-Ok, ok, Jane! Venez par ici plutôt!

Le mentaliste s'approche, présenté immédiatement à un autre consultant, privé, aussi brillant que lui ainsi que très connu par sa réputation.

-Jane voici Adrian Monk et son assistante Nathalie Teeger.

Tous se fixent du regard, se jaugeant durant un petit instant sans qu'aucun ne présente sa main.

-Inutile que je tends ma main pour vous saluer. Vu vos tocs. Toujours la phobie des microbes, hein? le disant avec impertinence, le sourire narquois.

-Euh … Oui.

Monk se sent alors légèrement dans un inconfort usuel, l'attitude méfiante, distante surtout à cause de la peur des germes qui lui sauteraient dans la paume, renvoyant une image de quelqu'un de coincé, piégé par surprise. Pour le voir en vrai, comme un enfant facétieux lèvres malicieuses, le mentaliste saisit la main de Monk avec une réactivité déconcertante, lui serrant furtivement tout en la secouant.

-C'est un grand honneur.

Son espièglerie respire d'une façon expressive sur son visage contre une figure grimaçante. Quand la main est relâchée, une lingette est réclamée urgemment.

-Lingette, lingette, Nathalie!

Une est sortie en vitesse, remise rapidement.

-Tenez monsieur Monk.

La main est essuyée, la lingette usagée rangée après dans une poche en plastique, celle-ci ensuite rangée dans le sac de l'assistante en or.

-Vous êtes content?

-Oui. Très!

-Bon! Si on en venait à l'affaire. suggère Lisbon, un peu agacée.

-Bonne idée. Finissons-en.

Sa présence inopinée fait cogiter la matière grise de l'autre consultant. Est-il venu contribuer à l'enquête, apporter ses lumières génialissimes? Ou connaissait-il la victime?

-Vous m'avez plagié.

-Je vous demande pardon?! Jane frappé d'étonnement.

-Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas comprendre.

-Calmez-vous, monsieur Monk.

-Nathalie. Comment voulez-vous que je me calme?! Il a volé ma réplique. C'est un voleur!

L'accusé est désigné de nouveau par Adrian Monk, au comportement infantile, trouvant son accusation excessive, ridicule, n'y comprenant rien.

-C'est absurde, enfin.

-C'est un don et une malédiction. Ça vous rappelle quelque chose?

-Ah! Oui! Ça! C'était pas intentionnel.

-Voleur, voleur, voleur!

-Eh, eh! On se calme!

-Laissez Lisbon. Je vais m'expliquer. Alors ça serait certainement mentir que de prétendre que c'était une coïncidence. Oui et non. Oui parce que j'ai improvisé et non parce que j'étais conscient que ça vous appartenez comme réplique phare. On va pas en faire tout un scandale, n'est-ce pas?

-Si. Mais depuis quand on vole une réplique qui a été écrite pour un personnage, enfin?! C'est la mienne!

-Vous réagissez comme un vrai gamin. Mais je vous aime bien.

Le mentaliste se permet ensuite de tapoter l'épaule de ce cher Monk qui ferme les yeux en grimaçant, paralysé par la transmission de microbes invisibles. Il prononce alors seulement le prénom de son assistante en gémissant.

-Nathalie. Vous avez un briquet?

-Non. Pourquoi?

-Pour que je brûle mon manteau.

-Vous en tout cas, vous ne risquez pas de m'imiter?

-Euh! Désolé de vous interrompre mais si vous voulez, ma femme peut vous le brûler dans la cheminée. propose Columbo, qui prend la parole par surprise.

L'autre consultant hoche la tête, ravalant ses pleurs, les yeux toujours clos, Nathalie se mettant à le guider en lui faisant tenir une lingette, tenant l'autre extrémité quant à elle, lui faisant confiance à l'aveuglette.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignent sous le regard du C.B.I, Jane sourient, Monk émettant un bruit de reniflement.

-Vous sentez le cigare.

-Ça reste imprégné sur moi.

-Vous pouvez me boucher le nez, Nathalie.

-Oui, tout de suite.

Ils entrent par la suite dans la maison en passant par la cuisine, la femme de Columbo qui se tient de dos, s'apprêtant à lui retirer le manteau. Un gigantesque soupir de soulagement de la part de Monk produit un long écho qui s'entend jusque dans le jardin, Rigsby levant à cette seconde l'index.

-Ah! Le manteau va être brûlé.

L'attention tournée en direction de la maison à ce moment, John Le Rouge, au masque hideux et cape noire comme dans Jane contre John Le Rouge, en profite pour sortir du taillis, s'approchant à son tour de sa victime. Évident que c'était lui!

Le sang étant encore frais, il trempe son doigt dedans puis dessine son smiley sur le visage, n'ayant pas pu faire autrement en le négligeant. A cette minute précise, l'équipe se retourne, le prenant en flagrant délit de signature sanglante, le dessin pas complètement achevé.

-J'ai pas eu le temps. Je suis débordé actuellement. Je finis si vous le voulez bien.

Le mentaliste, Cho, Rigsby n'y voient aucun inconvénient, lui permettant par un haussement d'épaule, leur étant égal tout comme Lisbon qui répond oui.

-Ah! C'est sympa.

Le tueur en série chantonne bien pendant son loisir créatif très macabre. Wayne s'en épate.

-C'était plutôt joli sur Lisbon.

L'agent chef fronce les sourcils en grimaçant, n'étant du tout de cet avis.

-Vous plaisantez, Jane.

-Non. Avec vos jolis traits, ça rendait bien.

-Ce sang sur mon visage; c'était dégueulasse. Berk! Répugnant!

-Voilà, j'ai terminé.

John Le Rouge se relève, essuie son doigt avec un mouchoir et les remercie.

-Y a pas de quoi. répondant tous les trois.

Le tueur en série grimpe alors sur une trottinette électrique qui surgit de nulle part, saluant au passage le consultant.

-Bon, ben! Rendez-vous à nouveau à l'ultime duel.

-Eh! Mais c'est vrai. On va devoir s'affronter.

Un sourire sadique se souligne avant de lui lancer que ça sera un véritable jeu de piste.

-Faut que je me mette à jouer à la marelle!

La feuille déchirée précédemment est retirée de la poche de la veste, la déplie, sur laquelle on peut voir un épisode spolié concernant l'affrontement des deux personnages.

-Alors, voyons! Ouais, ça ira. C'est pas encore, ça me donnera le temps de m'y préparer. Ça me va comme scène en tout cas. Même si les téléspectateurs vont sûrement critiquer. Je pense qu'ils attendent un duel explosif. Je vais pas me tracasser la tête avec, on s'en fiche, on en est pas là. Bon! Il se passe quoi maintenant?

John Le Rouge file ensuite, se retournant toutefois, poussant un rire à la tonalité démoniaque. Ce sentiment victorieux alors que rien n'est joué, l'amène droit vers un vol plané quelques secondes plus tard, projeté dans un trou noir, une bouche d'égout ouverte dû à un malencontreux oubli.

Et tête la première, il plonge, l'équipe du C.B.I entendant un cri strident, immédiat. Celle-ci maintient à cette écoute, une expression de stupéfaction ainsi que de satisfaction, en plus modérée par Cho et très expansive venant de Jane. _Bien fait_!

* * *

Deux minutes après que l'abominable tueur en série ait retrouvé ses esprit, la patinette couchée sur le trottoir, en mauvais état, celui-ci se relève, sonné. Malgré tout, en titubant, il se met à marcher dans le long couloir puant durant cinq minutes avant qu'une lumière verte, perçante ne l'éblouisse inopinément.

Son bras se met instinctivement à protéger ses yeux cachés pourtant par le masque puis lorsque la lumière cesse de devenir luisante, la vision retrouve son confort, non pour longtemps cependant.

Alors que le très très vilain démon se réapproprie une sensation de sérénité, un clown surgit face à lui, sortant également de nulle part. Ça! Ça va mordre!

Le ballon rouge tenu dans la main est lâchée, le clown affichant un sourire carnassier. Ça éclate et disparaît et John Le Rouge en reçoit plein la figure, une couleur uniforme, harmonieuse qui s'accorde au nom du tueur.

En avoir plein la tronche prend tout son sens littéral à ce moment ou ça schlingue à fouetter les narines dans ce tunnel à pollution odorante. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le super méchant clown, clown diabolique engage un jeu très mordant, sans doigt qui glisse, s'appelant; Croque Le Rouge.

Il a trouvé une menace à sa taille. Du fond des égouts, un hurlement à faire frissonner se répand comme une sirène d'alarme qui parvient aux oreilles du C.B.I. Monk et Nathalie qui ont quitté la demeure de l'inspecteur Columbo, le manteau bien désinfecté, en cendres dans la cheminée, resté à domicile, passent par ici, automatiquement interpellés, s'immobilisant près du trou. Leur tête se baisse, effrayés, se demandant ce que ça peut être.

-Nathalie. Vous pouvez me donner une lingette.

-Pourquoi?

-Donnez-moi en une.

-Bon. D'accord.

Intriguée, son assistante dévouée sort le paquet de son sac, en retire une puis lui passe.

-Tenez.

Celle-ci prise, Monk se rapproche un peu plus du trou, tenant la lingette du bout des doigts avant de l'agiter au-dessus du vide.

-Eh! Oh! Il y a quelqu'un?! Monsieur!

L'écho de sa voix retentit dans la grotte puante, attirant la créature sanguinaire qui s'essuie quant à elle les babines en cruel prédateur qu'il est, s'avançant ensuite vers la petite échelle solidement soudée au mur décoré de déjection organique.

-Eh! Oh! Vous avez besoin d'une lingette peut-être?!

-Monsieur Monk! Enfin!

-Bien quoi? C'est sale, si sale là-dessous. Il y a plein de microbes qui pullulent. le soulignant avec un air de dégoût, rebuté rien qu'à sentir l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'en émane.

-Coucou monsieur.

Monk fronce les sourcils, ne voyant personne, entendant seulement à cette seconde une voix étrange comme désincarnée.

-Qui est là? Je ne vois rien. Vous êtes où?

Le clown carnivore apparaît subitement, salue avec sa main gantée de blanc, l'expression farceuse. Les quenottes vampiriques se sont rétractées, laissant place à une apparence plus normale.

-Un clown? Vous êtes un clown?

-Oui.

-Mais vous vivez là-dedans?

-Oui. Et on flotte, on flotte tous.

A cet instant, Monk pointe le coin de sa bouche, grimaçant encore, allant d'une remarque qui va rendre service.

-Vous, vous avez … Un peu de … Un peu de …

-De sang, oui. Et frais.

Les canines menaçantes se révèlent, la figure du clown se modifie, enlevant le masque quant à lui.

Quelle bouche tremblante dégueulasse!

-Ah! Bon, bien. Vous voulez la lingette? Vous pourrez vous débarbouiller. mimant le nettoyage sur ses lèvres.

La lingette est proposée alors, convaincant le clown de la prendre.

-Oh! C'est pas de refus.

Celle-ci est ensuite portée autour de la bouche, la nettoyant avant de rendre la lingette tâchée de rouge.

-Euh!? Non. Gardez-la.

Quelques secondes auparavant, en entendant le hurlement, chaque membre du C.B.I alla de son commentaire, tombant par la suite tous d'accord, Jane haussant les épaules.

-Il a été croqué tout cru. Ooh! _Ça_ _a dû faire mal_!

La grimace est la star du jour, acquiesçant.

Oooh! Que ça a dû être douloureux! Miam, miam, miam, miam!

Une orgie de beurre de cacahuète humain. Un repas tout en couleur, de chair, de sang.

Puis tout d'un coup, un os, apparemment pour chien, s'exhume comme un grand, faisant néanmoins trembler le sol terreux tandis que Van Pelt arrive à cet instant, ravie.

-Oh! Vous êtes là.

-Alors? Le chien de Laroche? questionne Lisbon contente de la voir et pas que.

L'agent pointe soudainement l'os, le regard fixe, ses collègues suivant la direction de son index.

Non seulement le gros n'os n'os a bien émergé mais la terre commence à s'affaisser avant que le sol ne se creuse surnaturellement. Une patte blanche à poil frisé se montre peu après, suivi de l'autre puis d'une tête de chien qui s'extirpe avec une force surréaliste. Le chien signale sa présence par un frêle aboiement avant que celui-ci ne se dépêtre du sol glissant sans bobos.

-Mais c'est pas le chien de Laroche? se stupéfait Rigsby.

-Si. Ça m'en a tout l'air.

Plus certaine que lui ne l'est, Lisbon, le sourire esquissé, s'accroupit, accueillant le mignon toutou en tendant la main, le bout des doigts léchés par la gentille bête. Il se dirige par la suite vers Van Pelt qui le prend dans les bras, racontant son aventure.

-Ce matin, tôt, Laroche a été balader son chien, il est rentré avec comme à son habitude puis une heure après, en voulant lui donner à manger, son chien n'a pas accouru vers sa gamelle comme il le fait à chaque fois. Quand Laroche a compris que c'était anormal, il a commencé à le chercher et comme il ne l'a pas trouvé, il a fait appel au C.B.I.

 **Deux heures et des poussières auparavant.**

Lorsque Van Pelt arrive sur les lieux, au domicile du maître dépité, se tient le visage dans les mains, assis sur le bord de son fauteuil, dans le salon. Un morceau de papier est ensuite remis à l'agent compatissant.

-Je l'ai trouvé près de sa gamelle.

-Vous croyez qu'on l'a kidnappé réellement?

-Lisez.

Intrigué, soucieux, ses yeux se posent alors sur la première ligne, parcourant le message.

Papoudinou. En creusant hier soir, j'ai découvert que mon os avait disparu et je suis parti à sa recherche après que tu m'aies baladé. Ne t'inquiètes pas mon papoudinou. Je reviendrai.

Slap.

A la lecture du mot, Van Pelt fronce les sourcils, louchant sur les phrases, celles-ci incompréhensibles.

-Euh? Je … Je m'excuse mais ça ressemble à du langage canin. Je ne comprends rien.

En terme de clarté, elle fait appel à cette seconde au traducteur, impliqué dans ce langage.

Des oufs, oufs à la file qui composent une série de code correspondant à un rythme concernant l'assemblage de lettres cohérentes suivant le nombre de oufs. Quatre, cinq sur la première varient du petit au moyen pour les autres lignes. Spécial vous avez dit spécial?

Le seconde difficulté qui s'impose est; Où chercher?

Face au désarroi de Laroche, l'agent se montre déterminé à retrouver son bébé poilu, peinée pour lui. Mais les recherches s'avèrent plus tard vaines avant que le miracle ne se produise heureusement.

L'homme ou plutôt le cadavre qui a été retrouvé chez Columbo, est le responsable du vol de l'os. La victime était très particulière, vraiment très très particulière. Un phénomène de la trempe extraterrestre de la famille des complètement déglingués, allumés, jetés, tous les synonymes qui signifient un seul adjectif du même sens; Taré! Avec un T géant.

Le place de ce type aurait dû se trouver dans un asile pour fou sévèrement atteint.

Dans la nuit, le chien était descendu pour un encas nocturne et avait aperçu en s'arrêtant face à la porte fenêtre un homme en train de creuser comme un chien très vigoureux. Ne pouvant sortir, le pauvre petit toutou écarquilla les mirettes, la gueule béante. Une fois déterré, le voleur repartit l'os dans la bouche en courant à quatre jambes tandis que le chien se sentait frustré de ne pas pouvoir le courser.

Il lui aurait bien mordu le postérieur afin qui le lâche et puisse le récupérer.

Cependant, l'homme fut poursuivi beaucoup plus tard par un molosse qui avait lui par contre sauté la haie de sa demeure. Trouvant certainement alléchant ce qui était entre les dents. Pour lui échapper, il se dirigea donc dans le jardin de Columbo et se cacha dans un coin sombre du jardin. L'homme se sentant en sécurité, sentit toutefois, là, une respiration lente, tiède qui semblait souffler derrière lui.

Il tourna la tête, l'os toujours dans la bouche puis ses yeux firent une syncope quand il vit cette tête de smiley sinistre. Égorgé par la lame tranchante, en une seconde. L'homme s'écroula sans lâcher toutefois l'os avant que John Le Rouge ne tente de lui retirer. Et il y en a eu des tentatives, s'y acharnant pour lui expulser.

- _C'est la poisse avec lui!Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de le choisir comme victime en le suivant depuis chez lu_ i?! _Un timbré de plus dans la nature. J'en avais marre, j'ai voulu changer et voilà le résultat_.

 _Quelle ironie_!

- _Tu vas le cracher ton os, bordel_!

En forçant davantage comme un forcené, celui-ci fut éjecté, atterrissant sur une nappe terreuse, gloutonne qui l'engloutit d'une traite. Néanmoins, ne se déroulant pas comme il aurait fallu, son mode operandi saboté, la suite des opérations furent contrecarrée quand il entendit la voix de Columbo appeler son chien qui était sorti dans le jardin par la chatière.

- _Merde_!

Le zigouillé fut poussé alors, roulant jusqu'à l'endroit où le corps fut retrouvé, le tueur en série disparaissant comme un spectre. Par son flair de super canin, celui-ci le conduisit sur sa piste, informé par le molosse doberman en passant devant la propriété.

- _Ouf, ouf, ouf, ouf_!

En décodé; _Tu n'aurais pas vu un humain à quatre pattes avec un os dans la gueule_?

-Ouf, ouf, ouf, ouf, ouf, ouf.

"- _Si, je lui ai couru après mais je l'ai perdu de vue_. _Va voir plus loin_."

S'abstenant de dire qu'il aurait bien piqué son os, la bave suspendue encore au coin de la bouche.

Le mignon toutou repartit en trottinant, son odorat le guidant peu après vers la maison de Columbo puis s'approcha du périmètre où l'os avait été avalé.

Le désirant plus que tout, le courageux cabot, plongea dedans après avoir attaché un bandana rouge autour de sa tête, une petite pelle à la patte, ces deux apparaissant comme par magie comme dans un cartoon.

" _Prêt au combat_! _L'os est à moi_!"

Et hop! Exploration souterraine, guidé ensuite par la torche d'une taupe, totalement abracadabrant comme aventure, farfelue mais drôle à imaginer. Les animaux sont très intelligents.

En racontant cette péripétie absurde, le regard des collègues en devienne hébété de nouveau jusqu'à ce que Rigsby réagisse.

-Ça m'a donné faim.

-Un os t'a donné faim?! se stupéfait à son tour Cho, grimaçant, n'étant le seul.

-Ouais.

-Faut que t'ailles consulter mon vieux!

Rigsby hausse les épaules, s'en foutant. Columbo revient alors à cet instant afin de savoir si il y a du nouveau, l'essentiel de la résolution de l'affaire lui étant résumé tandis que l'estomac du gaillard le pousse à insister sur son petit creux.

-Je mangerais bien quelque chose. Non mais sans blague.

-Ah, ben ça tombe bien! Tenez, j'ai trouvé ça. C'est mon chien qui me l'a ramené il y a cinq minutes. C'est quoi à votre avis?

-Oh! Quelle horreur! C'est un doigt, non?

La vision de cette horreur violente fait tourner par contre l'estomac de Lisbon qui a bien deviné ainsi que celui de Van Pelt, Jane, Cho sauf celui de leur ami qui le prend, l'inspectant sous toutes les coutures.

-Ma foi!

Le doigt est alors pris dans la bouche, tenu entre les dents également, puis subitement décampe sur ses quatre membres, suivi par le chien de Laroche, Columbo sans oublier le doberman qui prend la course au vol en les voyant passer devant chez lui.

-Votre collègue est en grande forme.

-Oui. Il a besoin de se défouler. répond avec normalité le consultant.

Un comportement de tout ce qu'il y a de banal.

-Merci d'avoir résolu l'affaire.

-De rien, monsieur Columbo.

Lisbon et l'inspecteur se serrent la main puis l'équipe repart tranquillement, n'ayant l'air de se préoccuper de leur coéquipier qui continue à courir comme un jeune fou. Ridicule, vous avez dit ridicule? …

La conclusion de cette histoire? Aucune. Ce fut juste une folie délirante [les hommes majoritairement touchés.]

Pouvoir aux chiens! Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas faire aux humains! Bande d'idiots!

 **Bonus!**

Il y en a toujours. Scène inédite non diffusée ...

Réconciliés, si on veut, les deux consultants, genoux à terre se mirent en compétition afin de tirer une constatation officielle. Qui l'un des deux étaient le plus malheureux?

En pleurs, Monk Et Jane crièrent le prénom de leur défunte épouse, une démonstration que l'on aurait pu juger de pathétique, le jeu caricaturalement surjoué, se parodiant eux-mêmes.

-Trudy!

-Angela!

[ Excès de pleurs, repliés sur leurs genoux, mains sur la terre. Et ça dure pendant des minutes sous le regard consterné du C.B.I ainsi que de Columbo, Nathalie et des deux chiens restés présents.]

Monk, le visage trempé, relève la tête, observe ensuite la paume de ses mains, grimace en abus qui se dessine avant de se retourner vers son assistante.

-Pitié! Une lingette.

-Lisbon …

Les deux implorent leur pilier de soutien émotionnel, n'éprouvant étrangement d'un coup de l'empathie, compassion, en ayant ras-la-cafetière. Girl Power! Synchrones.

-Oh! Vous avez qu'à vous démerdez! On en a marre de vos pleurnicheries. Démerdez-vous!

Une lingette est toutefois balancé comme le magazine, les filles s'en allant bras dessus, suivies de l'équipe, Columbo chronométrant comme proposé par les deux enfants de la tragédie vécue.

-Qui a gagné alors? demande-t-ils ensemble.

-Aucun. Vous êtes lamentables tous les deux.

Le chronomètre est jeté à terre, regardant l'inspecteur rentré ensuite, tous deux encore à genoux avant de se mettre à creuser sans raison. Ou si. En signe de solitude éprouvée. Et ils creusent profondément.

* * *

 **We all have a weakness/** Nous avons tous une faiblesse

 **But some of ours are easy to identify. Look me in the eye,/** Mais il est facile d'en identifier certaines. Regarde-moi dans les yeux,

 **And ask for forgiveness./** Et demande la rémission.

 **We'll make a pact to never speak that word again./** Nous ferons un pacte pour ne plus jamais parler ce mot encore une fois./

 **Yes, you are my friend./** Oui, tu es mon ami.

 **We all have something that digs at us,/** Nous avons tous quelqu'un qui creuse en nous,

 **At least we dig each other.** / _Au moins nous nous creusons._

 **So when weakness turns my ego up** **/** _Ainsi quand la faiblesse monte en moi_

 **I know you'll count on the me from yesterday.** **/** _Je sais que tu compteras sur le moi d'hier._

* * *

 **Note:** _**Incubus Dig. Oui, encore alors que ce n'était pas prévu mais j'ai trouvé que le texte allait bien pour le bonus. Une gaieté liée à un peu d'émotion.?**_


End file.
